wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
The Corporate States of America
It was certainly a close call. George Bush II had declared two wars on the Axis of Evil and supposed terrorist nations. He was spoiling a French alliance. He was giving already corrupt companies special powers. And nobody thought anything of it, until Michael Moore famously said "We live in fictitious times with a fictitious president waging a fictitious war." Michael Moore let the citizens of America know what was happening and saved us from a horrifying future. But years earlier, he narrowly escaped an encounter with a drunken driver with only a bad arm. But what if the driver had moved only a few inches closer to Moore and struck him fatally? With Michael Moore dead, the world would be a terrible place. Relations with France were already deteriorating as the president of France led an alliance to properly free Iraq and warn the world that America was not what it was before. George II realized that if France freed Iraq and spread the word on his betrayal, the citizens would find the truth and his plans would be ruined. So he faked evidence that France was funding Saddam Hussein and that five members of Al Quaeda, including bin Laden, were hiding in Paris enjoying lavish French hospitality. When Saddam Hussein sent an air raid and attacked the new American warship U.S.S. Ronald Reagan, Bush claimed the bombs they dropped were French. So on January 3rd, 2004, at dawn, four Marines planted a bomb inside the Eiffel Tower, cleared out and, two minutes later, clicked a button that sparked the Third World War and made Bush one of the most powerful people on Earth. The national landmark of France was swallowed in flames, and when the smoke cleared one of the four legs were gone. Slowly but surely, the tower leaned over and collapsed into the Seine. History After the bombing and destruction of the Eiffel Tower, French forces captured two of the four Marines and sentenced them to life. One of them escaped the day after the bombings, only to be shot by an angry, 24 year old man and killed. The two other Marines fled back to the United States and received medals. The Marine still in prison confessed that he was sent by George Bush II, and on January 7th of 2004, France declared war on the United States of America. Bush finished the capture of Iraq and returned the favor by launching rockets at Paris on January 8th. The French and allies sent a series of air bombing raids to attack New York and Washington D.C., destroying Grand Central Station, damaging the Pentagon and incinerating the Spirit of St. Louis in a fiery blast. On February 12th, Bush ended the Iraq War with an atom bomb, incinerating Saddam Hussein instantly and destroying the capital of Iraq. Bush reasoned that they needed to strengthen America for the coming war and gave the corporations of America greater power, establishing a Corporate States of America and giving himself emergency powers until the crisis was over. He soon raked in billions of dollars a month and became one of the most powerful men in the world. Then, when France allied with Britain, he told the Americans that Britain had betrayed them and was now assisting the French cowards. He even claimed that Saddam Hussein was hiding in Buckingham Palace and giving the Royal Family access to billions of dollars, even though Hussein had been killed in the atomic blast that destroyed Iraq. An air raid soon wiped the London Eye off the map and Queen Elizabeth, Prince Charles and Prince Philip were killed by a bomb dropped on their limo. King William became king and declared war on America. Bush, desperate for allies against France and Britain, offered an alliance to China and Russia. They bribed the Chinese Communist government and succeeded in forming an alliance against France and Britain. The Chinese launched bombs at London and Paris. In response, King William rallied up the Commonwealth for an offensive on America. Bush launched missiles at Toronto when they volunteered to join the Commonwealth Military Alliance, and America's greatest allies were quickly conquered. Mexico joined the war in 2005 and allied with America. By now, there was massive unrest on American soil. When Paris was destroyed and France conquered in 2006, conspiracy theorists soon discovered the truth behind the war and began to leak top-secret info. When they were arrested and executed as enemy spies in 2007, America finally started to wake up. Slowly, revolution began and by 2008, the Coalition of the Willing fell apart, the troops started to give up and the Chinese gave up. After Mexico left the alliance in 2009, Bush was forced to bribe the Russians with 1 trillion dollars, half of his entire fortune. They agreed and destroyed London entirely, forcing William to flee. He married his love, Kate, and she was crowned queen in the impromptu capital of Oxford. In 2010, the troops stopped fighting and Bush was forced to rely on bear drones. The war ends in 2012 when Bush is assassinated, and the Corporate States are quickly dissolved. Barack Obama is elected president and declares America neutral. Category:ASB - Miscellaneous Category:Corporate States of America